


Вторжение (в каждый аспект жизни Дэнни, включая такую скучную вещь, как стирка)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moving In (To Every Single Aspect of Danny’s Life, Including the Boring Bits like Dry-Cleaning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509563) by [westgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westgirl/pseuds/westgirl). 



Вторжение (в каждый аспект жизни Дэнни, включая такую скучную вещь, как стирка)

Оригинал: [Moving In (To Every Single Aspect of Danny’s Life, Including the Boring Bits like Dry-Cleaning) by westgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509563?view_full_work=true)  
(разрешение на перевод получено)  
Переводчик: pakadoge  
Бета: нет  
Дисклеймер: все не мое. мои будут только шишки  
Размер: миди (в оригинале 6988 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив МакГарретт/Дэнни Уильямс  
Жанр: флафф, романс, юмор  
Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, нет беты, наверняка кто-то перевел бы лучше.  
Рейтинг: PG-13

 

Саммари: 

Дэнни отчаянно сражается с вторжением Стива в его жизнь. Хотя, где-то глубоко, в маленьком уголке разума, Дэнни уже смирился с тем, что, по какой-то неведомой причине, известной только Стиву, он застрял с этим парнем на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

И с тем, как движутся дела, окончательная капитуляция не займет много времени.

***

\- Блядь! Нахрен этот блядский день! – смачно ругается Дэнни, ныряя за ящики (слава богу, всегда есть за чем укрыться в перестрелке). Он стреляет еще раз и слышит, как член наркокартеля начинает материться. Он орет и орет, и Дэнни снова ругается, теперь уже гораздо тише - незачем вдохновлять парня на большее.

Прячась за ящиками, Дэнни пользуется моментом, чтобы собраться с мыслями. К сожалению, он несколько рассеян, поскольку сосредоточен на мыслях о военной кампании Стива по завоеванию его личного пространства, что, он вынужден признать, никак не касается сложившейся здесь ситуации.

Не то чтобы Дэнни вообще предоставлялась возможность подумать и покопаться в себе в спокойной обстановке. И, эй, осталось всего два бандита! Так что пока перестрелка утихла, он собирается дать себе передышку и подумать о Стиве. И факт, что ему сложно думать о чем-либо кроме Стива, возможно, является частью плана Стива. Потому что у Стива определенно есть план в аккуратной папочке, подписанной: «быть с Дэнни».

Есть все же что-то такое в агрессивном стиле Стива развития отношений. Он даже смог молниеносно очаровать его бывшую жену, приготовив прекрасный стейк на гриле и проявив чудеса владения оружием. Любым (сюда же можно включить и памятный гриль).

Дэнни высовывается из-за ящиков, чтобы проверить, как там Стив и видит, что тот почти снес голову своему бандиту крышкой от мусорного бака одним размашистым движением. Противник Дэнни по-прежнему матерится и с грохотом пытается куда-то пройти. Дэнни выскакивает из укрытия и делает несколько выстрелов в направлении грохота.

Видите? Это один из многих, многих недостатков быть (образно выражаясь) сиамским близнецом Стива. Факт – Дэнни становится чрезмерно пресыщен ситуациями, которые могут оставить его дочь без отца. Конечно, есть еще больше недостатков в постоянном времяпровождении со Стивом и помимо потери собственной точки зрения на личную безопасность. Главный недостаток, собственно, это его понятие о правильном и неправильном поведении, которое несколько отличается от общепринятого в полиции. Или, вообще-то, общепринятого и в цивилизованном обществе. Другие отрицательные стороны (и это всего лишь малая часть громадного списка провинностей Стива): пренебрежение личным пространством Дэнни, неспособность одеваться более прилично, чем, как человек, отправляющийся на массаж, и кошмарный вкус в музыке.

Все это чисто академические размышления. У Дэнни не было времени выставить список провинностей Стива на обсуждение, и выяснить, что, может быть Стив не просто его партнер по работе в полиции, а нечто большее, прежде, чем Стив успел вторгнуться в его жизнь, расположиться и обжиться на занятых территориях. 

Противник Дэнни выскакивает из-за угла ящика, наведя пистолет на Дэнни.

\- Время для моего ежедневного момента смертельной опасности, а? – поднимает Дэнни руки. Его сердце пропускает удар от мысли, что завтра утром он не сможет припираться со Стивом за завтраком, потому что будет мертв.

Преступник пытается сморгнуть кровь, заливающую глаза из раны на виске. Хах, у него почти вышло пристрелить его. А Дэнни вместо того чтобы придумать что-нибудь полезное вроде способа обезоружить подонка, думает о том, позволит ли Рейчел видеться Стиву с Грейс, когда он умрет.

Именно в этот момент Стив спрыгивает с верхних ящиков, обхватывает загорелыми руками шею бандита и сжимает ее. Пару секунд спустя он отпускает парня, тот безжизненно падает на землю, а Стив перешагивает через него, направляясь к Дэнни.

\- В этот раз будет действительно много стирки, правда? – солнечно улыбается он.

***

Итак: о прачечной, сожительстве и, гипотетических, посмертных правах на посещение ребенка.

Пару месяцев назад, Стив вошел вразвалочку в офис 5-0, небрежно неся на плече пакет из прачечной с вещами Дэнни. Он несколько раз невзначай бросил, что это вещи Дэнни, прямо в разгар обсуждения, как Джейсон Хафф – студент-ветеринар по совместительству преступный гений, умудрился наладить канал контрабанды по ввозу в штаты вымирающих ящериц, что именно этот факт внезапно вылезает во главу угла. И все принимаются говорить о вещах Дэнни.

Используя «рациональный» тон, Стив объясняет, Дэнни как-то назвал ему адрес своей прачечной (Дэнни не признается в этом даже под страхом смерти), а также упомянул, что, вероятно, у него не будет времени сегодня забрать стирку. Так что Стив решил облегчить всем жизнь и заехал за вещами Дэнни сам.

Дэнни попытался донести до Стива, может быть излишне громко (да, он орал, как резанный), что эта акция имеет смысл только в поврежденной голове Стива.

Но на следующий день Дэнни получает превосходно отстиранную рубашку, именно ту, которую обгадили исчезающие ящерицы Джейсона Хаффа. Трудно злиться на такое.

В следующий раз, когда Стив снова делает эту штуку с прачечной, Дэнни все еще просит его прекратить. Главным образом, чтобы сохранить видимость независимости.

Когда Стив делает то же самое в очередной раз, он просто говорит «спасибо» и продолжает заниматься документами.

Так происходит постоянно. Стив делает что-то, что нормальным людям даже в голову не придет сделать. Дэнни объясняет ему, почему это не должно повториться, и почему, собственно, не должно было случиться и в первый раз. Потом Стив продолжает делать это «что-то», игнорируя его вопли, пока Дэнни не смиряется.

Потом? Стив почивает на лаврах пару дней после успешно проведенной операции, если Дэнни повезет, прежде, чем пойти в очередную атаку. 

Они оформляют арест парочки торговцев оружием, когда Стив вскользь говорит:

\- Я забрал наши вещи из прачечной вчера. Ты должен мне 43 бакса, чувак. Рика сказала, что хренову тучу времени потратила на сведение кровавых пятен с твоей рубашки Хьюго Босс.

\- Погодите-ка! «Наши вещи из прачечной»? Наши…, - Дэнни свободной от удерживания преступника рукой поводил в пространстве, указывая попеременно на себя и Стива. – Мы не сдаем вещи в прачечную. Я пользуюсь их услугами, а ты почему-то решил забирать оттуда мои вещи.

Стив пинком раздвигает арестованному ноги, чтобы обыскать, потом смотрит на Дэнни большими грустными глазами.

\- Это напрасная трата времени – сначала заезжать в твою прачечную, потом в мою. Удобнее стирать вещи в одном месте.

\- Для чего тебе вообще нужна прачечная? – фыркает Дэнни. – Ты футболки оптом закупаешь в супермаркете. Только эти футболки, Стивен, ты и носишь все время, наряду со штанами карго, которых у тебя, по-видимому, неограниченный запас еще со службы. Не думаю, что в армии делают штаны, нуждающиеся в сухой чистке.

\- Может быть ты спустишь это на тормозах? – брюзжит один из арестованных.

\- Не нравится обслуживание - воспользуйтесь формой обратной связи, - парирует Дэнни. Он ненавидит, когда всякая шушера вмешивается в их со Стивом разборки.

Так что да, вещи они сдают в одну прачечную.

***

Разумеется, Стиву недостаточно сделать себя частью ежедневной рутины Дэнни. Он должен занять гораздо больше пространства в его личной жизни. 

Дэнни не замечает этого, пока Грейс не спрашивает, где дядя Стив. Дэнни осознает, что Стив проводил с ними все выходные в течение месяца. Он весь день обдумывает этот факт, вслепую следуя за Грейс по интерактивной выставке динозавров. Грейс использует его задумчивость в корыстных целях и, в итоге обзаводится плюшевым динозавром размером с Коно.

В воскресенье, после того как гигантский дом Стена поглотил Грейс и динозавра, Дэнни едет к Стиву с мыслью – провести расследование. Стив копается в саду, кажется, вполне невинное занятие. На первый взгляд. Но увидев Дэнни – начинает нервничать.

Дэнни встает перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, выискивая оптимальный путь нападения. Ничего не придумав, говорит:

\- Ну? Где был вчера? Всю субботу провел, сдерживая силы природы? Грейс скучала по тебе.

Стив вздыхает, откладывает сорняки, которые, видимо, пытался измельчить в мульчу грубой силой.

\- Я подумал, ты захочешь провести с ней время. Только с ней, без меня рядом.

Шок от мысли, что Стив осознает - он может быть не в восторге от постоянного присутствия Стива в своей жизни, может и убить, и, Дэнни мог бы насладиться моментом, но он чувствует неправильность. Неправильно, считает Дэнни, что Стив не уверен в том, где его место. Он должен быть рядом с Дэнни, на его стороне - медленно сводить его с ума. 

\- Слушай, если я хочу, чтобы ты перестал что-нибудь делать – я говорю об этом. Например, как в среду. Я просил тебя не бить парня ананасом по лицу, в попытке заставить его выдать нам, где прячется Тран Нгуен.

\- Это все, что было под рукой, - защищается Стив. – А у нас было мало времени!

\- Я знаю. Просто… давай не будем об этом, ладно? Я хочу сказать, что ты должен быть готов в субботу, в 11 утра пойти со мной на спектакль «Золушка».

Стив улыбается так счастливо, будто бы Дэнни только что пригласил его на шоу военной техники, где будут показывать, как работают ракеты класса земля-земля.

\- Это будет не так уж весело. Сотри эту глупую улыбочку со своего лица, - предупреждает он, борясь с собственной улыбкой. 

Стив улыбается еще шире. Дэнни решает, что Стив безнадежен.

***

В одну из ночевок дома у дяди Стива, Дэнни пришлось выйти из дома, чтобы поговорить с окружным прокурором о парне, который убил своего соседа, потому что они не смогли договориться, кто из них будет заботится о подобранном коте. Дэнни думает, что жизнь их была весьма мрачной, раз уж они дрались насмерть за право заботиться о бездомном кошаке.

Так что это был долгий-долгий разговор о доказательствах и показаниях, а также (внезапно!) о том, что у окружного прокурора проблемы с наймом хорошего сантехника. Когда Дэнни возвращается в дом – Грейс плачет.

Стив выглядит отчаявшимся и Дэнни собирается поторопиться, и спасти Грейс от того, что Стив называет утешением, но потом видит, как Стив с невероятной нежностью смотрит на нее. При этом лицо его приобретает это жуткое выражение, которое Дэнни знает слишком хорошо. Что-то типа «я собираюсь подняться на эту скалу даже со сломанной рукой».

А потом без всякого подталкивания и принуждения он делится своими чувствами. Он рассказывает Грейс, как плохо ему было, когда мама умерла. Он чувствовал, что горе убивало все повседневные радости много лет подряд. Он сказал ей, что потом стало легче, но он все равно грустит.

\- Я знаю мама и Дэнно счастливее сейчас, но я … Я скучаю по ним, - тихо и грустно говорит его дочка и это разбивает Дэнни сердце.

Он хочет пристрелить себя, или поехать в Рейчел и просить ее вернуться к нему. Что, в общем-то, равнозначно плохая идея.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы они грустили, но… - Грейс замолкает.

Стив ерошит ее волосы и говорит:

\- Ты можешь грустить, что все по-другому теперь. Это не значит - тебе не нравится происходящее сейчас, просто тебе жаль, что те времена прошли.

Она утыкается в его рукав, швыркает и согласно кивает.

Дэнни сталкивается взглядом со Стивом и тот закусывает губу. Стив рад вломиться в любой аспект жизни Дэнни, но, когда дело касается Грейс - он теряет уверенность в себе. Дэнни ободряюще улыбается ему, сознавая, что, улыбка вышла печальной. Так жаль, что Грейс пришлось пережить все то дерьмо, которое случилось между ним и Рейчел. Но она сильная девочка - она справляется.

Он тихо выскальзывает из дома и пятнадцать минут пялится в потемневшее небо. Потом заходит, громко хлопнув дверью, чтобы его услышали.

Лицо Грейс расцветает улыбкой, когда она видит его. Равно как и лицо Стива. Дэнни тяжело сглатывает внезапно появившийся ком в горле. Он проходит к ним и, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь, бросается переплетать косички Грейс. Очевидно, что Стив очень старался привести ее волосы в порядок после сеанса утешений, но результат обескураживает. Странно смотреть на его маленькую девочку с прической, как у женской версии морского котика.

Их страна чертовски много боли причинила Стиву, от имени Дэнни и Рейчел, и всех других законопослушных граждан. Но он старается все это преодолеть. И, кажется, у него неплохо получается.

***

Две недели спустя Дэнни резко меняет свое мнение насчет ассимиляции Стива в нормальное общество. Почему? Потому что нормальные люди так не делают:

\- Ты должен переехать ко мне, - говорит Стив Дэнни, в момент, когда они везут серийного поджигателя, по местам его тайных хранилищ взрывоопасных веществ (и, между прочим, Дэнни до сих пор не может справиться с удивлением от осознания, что что-то достаточно долго может оставаться сухим на этом острове, чтобы это смогли потом поджечь).

\- Что? – только и может сказать Дэнни на эту монументальную неожиданную странность, что вылетает изо рта Стива.

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Ну ты все равно много времени проводишь у меня. И никогда не стучишь, когда приходишь, - в голосе Стива нет никакого осуждения. На самом деле, понимает Дэнни, Стив думает, что выдвинул убедительный аргумент, который повлияет на его решение положительно.

\- Нет. Спасибо, но нет. Я буду счастлив посещать твой чудесный дом в качестве гостя, но не считаю нужным съезжать из своей вполне удобной квартиры.

\- В твоей квартире нет ничего удобного. Этот дом был в его списке, - говорит Стив, указывая на поджигателя, который оказался студентом-архитектором с обсессией на неоклассицизме. И в какой-то момент решил сжечь все строения на острове, несоответствующие его представлению о прекрасном, чтобы избавить Гавайи от «темных моментов истории острова».

Дэнни бросает взгляд на заднее сидение машины, избегая смотреть на Стива.

\- Нет. Спасибо. Все равно нет. Я доволен своей квартирой. Потому что это моя квартира. Так же как твой дом - это твой дом. Так обстоят дела у всех нормальных коллег – они живут раздельно.

И Дэнни просто знает, что сейчас Стив скажет что-то о местном колорите и использует это гавайское слово, означающее «семья», и Дэнни тут же превратится в тряпку и согласится на все что угодно.

\- Мужик, о чем тут думать? – вмешивается поджигатель. – Он тебе предлагает жить у себя и даже не платить за это. Прикинь, сколько бабок сэкономишь!

Достаточно хреново, что Дэнни вынужден выслушивать мамины непрошенные советы о том, как ему жить. А уж терпеть их от какого-то преступника он не собирается. 

\- Ты вообще отправляешься в тюрьму, где проведешь несколько лет, проживая государственные денежки, – Дэнни щелкнул пальцами, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. – Так что мне не нужны твои советы по поводу выбора жилья.

Какое-то время они молчат, но Дэнни не обманывается на этот счет. Еще ничего не кончено.

Стив смотрит на него:

\- Ну так что?

Дэнни не успевает ничего ответить, вмешивается их пассажир:

\- Это здесь. Вот тот сарай!

Стив паркуется на грунтовой дороге у строения. Дэнни выволакивает арестованного из машины и идет к Стиву, удерживая скованного парня за локоть.

\- Матерь божья! – может быть Дэнни и повысил немного голос. Это инстинктивная реакция на такое количество взрывоопасных веществ в непосредственной близости от него, понятно? – Ты видел когда-нибудь столько этого дерьма, собранного в одном месте?

Стив искоса смотрит на него и ухмыляется.

\- Исключая твой собственный сарай, разумеется, - закатывает глаза Дэнни.

\- Этот сарай может стать твоим, - говорит Стив. Дэнни его игнорирует и вызывает подрывников.

Из Стива выйдет наихудший агент по недвижимости за всю историю торговли домами.

Через неделю Дэнни идет в кадровый департамент и заполняет форму В-12 (о смене адреса проживания). Потом возвращается к Стиву и со всем возможным сарказмом заявляет, что, да, он переедет к Стиву.

\- Классно, - солнечно улыбается Стив. – Кузен Камеконы сказал, что мы можем взять его фургон, чтобы перевезти твои вещи.

Иногда (всегда на самом деле), когда Дэнни думает, что вот он договорился со Стивом, убедил его в необходимости разумного, цивилизованного поведения, он вдруг обнаруживает себя бегущим за Стивом в бой, одетый в бронежилет и обвешанный оружием. Дэнни никак не может уловить момент, когда все переворачивается с ног на голову. И эта идея с совместным проживанием наверняка выльется в такое же безумие. 

***

Но, сюрприз-сюрприз, житье со Стивом раздражает ничуть не больше, чем любое другое времяпровождение с ним. Собственно, самая большая проблема того, что он живет со Стивом, это то, что все знаю, что он живет со Стивом.

И вот детектив Танг, который является первым кандидатом полицейского департамента Гонолулу на насильственную смерть от рук кого-то больше и злее его, кого он однажды выведет из себя, выбирает очень плохой день, чтобы высказать свое супер-важное мнение об их сожительстве.

Стив, который только было отдышался после драки и пытается продолжить работу, несмотря на сломанное ребро, мгновенно перестраивается из расслабленного состояния с состояние «Морской Котик в бою».

\- Не твое дело, - смертельно спокойно говорит он.

Танг намеков не понимает.

\- Я уверен, что это мое дело, когда два педика хаоле устраивают тут всякое дерьмо, а нам потом приходится все это убирать, – фыркает он.

Дэнни знает Стива. Он видит, что Стив устал и держится только на адреналине. И он знает, как бесят Стива люди, которые плохо отзываются о его команде. У Дэнни был не слишком хороший день и, похоже, он собирается стать еще хуже. МакГарретт выглядит так, будто бы ищет крышку от мусорного бака, чтобы снести Тангу голову.

Так что Дэнни выбирает меньшее из двух зол, встает перед Тангом и орет:

\- Невообразимо глупо обзывать педиком человека, который является лидером особого отдела расследований под патронажем губернатора штата, который также является тренированной машиной для убийства, и мы стоим тут буквально, БУКВАЛЬНО, окруженные телами тех, кто вывел его из себя не так давно!

На мгновение Дэнни думает, что ему удалось предотвратить катастрофу. Один из валяющихся рядом работорговцев весьма вовремя стонет. Танг выглядит озадаченным. Стив почти успокаивается и даже начинает улыбаться той взволнованной улыбкой, которая всегда появлялась на его лице, когда Дэнни делает ему комплимент.

Но потом Танг отходит от шока и говорит Стиву:

\- Жена всегда разруливает твои дела, мужик? 

Дэнни мгновенно встает перед Стивом, и ему удается удержать его прежде, чем тот сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Убьет офицера полиции за то, что тот гомофоб, например.

Стив вырывается из рук Дэнни и отходит на пару шагов в сторону. Он останавливается там, делая глубокие вдохи-выдохи носом, глядя куда-то вдаль. Дэнни называет эту технику: «выдохни свое желание убивать». Главным образом потому, что он уверен - так оно и есть на самом деле.

Так что Дэнни дает Стиву передохнуть. Потом он решает пресечь такого рода поведение, потому что будет утомительно постоянно уговаривать Стива не убивать людей, думающих - это немного по-гейски, когда два мужика, которым хорошо за тридцать, неплохо обеспеченные, не являясь родственниками, живут вместе.

\- Какого хрена это было? – возмущается Дэнни. – Ты думаешь я никогда не слышал такого в своей жизни?! Ты думаешь, жизнь блондинистого, ростом метр семьдесят копа в Нью-Джерси, в 1998 году была прогулкой по парку? Мне не нужна, не нужна, твоя защита, словно я какая-то девица в беде!

Любого бы ввел в замешательство пассаж о девицах в беде, но Стив только орет (он оскорблен, но это же лучше смертельной ярости, правда?):

\- Я лидер 5-0! И я не должен допускать подобных высказываний в адрес своей команды!

\- И что? Ты хочешь вмазать ему? – орет Дэнни. – Где, в полицейском процессуальном руководстве сказано, что ты можешь избить сослуживца за оскорбление своих подчиненных?

Танг выглядит шокированным. Он оскорблял людей годами и раньше это никогда не оборачивалось так плохо. 

\- Мне насрать на инструкции! Я лидер команды и я должен донести до него то, что его замечания неуместны! 

\- Ты можешь подать жалобу! Как насчет этого, м? Форма Г-27, вот что тебе нужно! – взгляд на упрямо выдвинутый подбородок Стива приводит Дэнни в бешенство. – Знаешь что? Если кто и должен вдарить ему, то это я!

\- Ох, ну конечно! Если я делаю – это глупо, а если ты делаешь – то все в порядке! – Стив явно не в состоянии понять, что сейчас не время для логики.

Дэнни трясет от ярости.

\- Да, это нормально! Потому что я взрослый и могу сам решать свои проблемы. И если этот придурок, - Дэнни указывает на Танга. – Хочет быть частью моих проблем, то, да, мой кулак может быть решением!

Стив складывает руки на груди, сжимает губы и, по-видимому, готовится к следующему раунду грызни. И то что он с головы до ног забрызган кровью тех, с кем дрался, не мешает ему выглядеть как домохозяйка, которая недовольна поздним явлением мужа домой. 

Чин дергает Танга на себя и бьет его. Хотя, надо сказать, довольно слабо. Тот даже не падает. Потом смотрит на замерших Стива и Дэнни:

\- Можем мы уже вернуться в офис? – закатывает глаза он.

***

Грейс, напротив, в восторге от смены места проживания. Она решила, что Дэнни и Стив «лучшие друзья навеки», отчего Дэнни немного лучше воспринимает всю ситуацию. Ему нравится, что Грейс вносит нотку женственности в Стивов оплот мужской мужественности своими куклами Барби и их сверкающей одеждой. 

\- Нам нужно придумать прозвища друг для друга, как у нас с Дэнно, - спокойно и торжественно говорит она однажды. Стив смотрит растерянно на нее, а Дэнни устраивается поудобнее, чтобы насладится шоу в полной мере.

\- Ну это необязательно, - говорит Стив. – Не у всех есть прозвища.

Дэнни решает, что это весьма жалкая попытка избежать клички.

\- Дэнно говорит, что ты не слишком хорош в общении с людьми, поэтому, когда ты говоришь что-то грубое, я должна сказать тебе, что это было грубо, но не расстраиваться, ведь ты на самом деле не хотел меня обидеть, - торжественно кивает Грейс с разочарованием в голосе.

Стив бросает на Дэнни рассерженный взгляд, но Дэнни только шире улыбается. На самом деле он сказал ей, что со Стивом случились некоторые плохие вещи, из-за которых ему тяжело общаться с людьми, но он рад, что она отредактировала его слова.

\- Как называл тебя папа? – спрашивает Грейс Стива, Дэнни встревоженно смотрит на него, но тот успокаивающе качает головой.

Стив замолкает, Грейс терпеливо ждет.

\- Обычно он звал меня Стив, - говорит он потом. – Но… иногда, когда был особенно горд за меня, звал Чемпионом.

\- Может, будешь меня так называть? – спрашивает Грейс, но испугавшись, что требует слишком многого, добавляет. - Когда будешь гордиться мной?

В какой-то момент Дэнни думает, что Стив скажет, что это прозвище нельзя использовать, поскольку оно для мальчиков. Но Стив, нацепив свое «работаю над чувствами» лицо, серьезно говорит:

\- Думаю, тогда я буду все время так называть тебя. Потому что я всегда горжусь тобой.

Грейс польщено улыбается и обнимает Стива в абсолютной уверенности, что тот обнимет ее в ответ. Если бы люди были настолько же уверены в ответном движении, думает Дэнни, как часто бы обнимался Стив?

Дэнни начинает думать, что соседствовать со Стивом не так уж плохо. Почти как в старые добрые времена жизни с Рейчел. Только без пассивно-агрессивных записок на кухонном столе.

***

Они продираются сквозь тонны записей одной компании, занимающейся импортом жвачки, пытаясь найти платеж за заказное убийство. Стив выглядит, как подросток, которого принудили делать домашнюю работу по математике. Дэнни хочется думать, что он излучает профессионализм и ответственность из этой груды бумаг, но ему тоже смертельно скучно. Он чувствует, что его начинает тошнить.

Вдруг Стив оживляется и отрывается от бумаг. 

\- Нашел что-то? – спрашивает Дэнни наполовину вдохновленный (потому что, дорогой божечка, это ужасно скучно) наполовину испуганный (потому что тогда вторая часть дня будет полна попыток остановить Стива от нарушения международной декларации прав человека).

\- Нет, но у меня прекрасная идея, - говорит Стив. – Мы должны объединить наши счета в банке.

Чин с Коно переглядываются и синхронно поднимаются из-за столов.

\- Мы пойдем на обед, - говорит Чин.

\- Куда-нибудь на материк, - добавляет Коно.

Дэнни рассеяно машет им рукой, пока Стив продолжает ему улыбаться.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты предложил это, вздыхает Дэнни. – Знаешь что? Почему ты предложил это? А? Давай, скажи мне почему?

\- Потому что у меня на счете половина отцовых денег и скопившаяся оплата за десять лет опасных миссий. А все, что я покупаю это одежда, еда и воск для доски, – говорит Стив.

Дэнни внезапно понимает, что Стив всучил бы ему огромную сумму денег, если бы у него была хоть тень надежды, что Дэнни их примет.

\- И зачем, черт возьми, мне доступ к, по-видимому, огромной куче денег, а? Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но я больше не плачу ренту, - Стив улыбается на это упоминание своей недавней победы. 

Дэнни опирается животом на папки, лежащие на столе, и тыкает Стива пальцем в грудь.

\- Так что давай, колись, зачем нам объединять финансы?

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Было бы хорошо, если бы у тебя было больше денег. Ты мог бы сделать все то, о чем мечтает Грейс. Или нанять хороших адвокатов, если опять возникнут вопросы с опекой. Слетать к родителям.

Если кто другой сказал такое Дэнни – он разобиделся бы вусмерть. Но Стив выглядит в точности как в тот день, когда подарил ему билеты в парк дельфинов. Дэнни читает в этом взгляде, что Стив считает его хорошим отцом и для него честь помочь Дэнни выполнить свой долг еще лучше. Он не способен сопротивляться этому взгляду.

По большому счету, Стив не заставляет его бегом бежать в банк – объединять счета. Они с Рейчел объединили счета, но они были женаты. Теперь Дэнни начинает думать, что меньше беспокоился о поддержании брака, чем об сохранении его дружбы… отношений… чем бы это ни было, со Стивом.

Оказалось, что с женщиной, занимавшейся их бумагами, Стив учился в средней школе. Они вместе посещали научный класс, и теперь Стиву и Дэнни пришлось выдержать шквал воспоминаний о том времени. Большей частью о том, каким Стив был ботаном.

\- Я не говорю, что он не был крут, но видели бы вы его на лекциях мисс Лим. Сначала все дразнили его, потому что думали, что он влюбился в учительницу, но оказалось, все дело в науке, - она качает головой и смеется, Стив добродушно улыбается в ответ.

\- Вы двое – милая пара, - добавляет она. – Я рада, что нашелся кто-то, готовый мирится с его ботанскими штучками…

\- Ну да, потому что его ботанство самая ужасная вещь с которой мне приходится мириться, - отвечает Дэнни, пропуская мимо ушей ее предположение об их отношениях.

Сначала, когда люди считали, что они со Стивом встречаются – Дэнни пытался объяснять, что это не так. Но быстро понял, что в этом случае он не выглядит натуралом, чей друг выражает привязанность обнимаясь, как осьминог. Напротив, его попытки заставляли его выглядеть закрытым, гомофобным, эгоистичным мудаком. Так что он сдался. Не то чтобы он часто ходил на свидания. 

Пока идет трансфер, он бросает взгляд на баланс счета Стива. Баланс его счета. Их счета… Короче, как бы там ни было – он огромен. 

\- Вот ты говнюк! У тебя до хрена денег, а ты заставлял меня платить за твою выпивку в барах?

Стив даже бровью не ведет и совершенно не раскаивается.

\- Ну теперь, когда платишь по счету, можешь оплачивать из моих денег. 

У бывшей одноклассницы Стива такое лицо, словно она увидела огромную корзинку котят.

Дэнни нравится думать, что он не из тех засранцев, которые в жизни ценят только материальные блага. Он не стал бы полицейским, будь это так. Но, когда они едут назад в офис, он не может перестать думать о деньгах. Он решает думать о них, как об абстрактных «деньгах», а не как о «своих» деньгах. Так, ему кажется, будет легче привыкнуть к такой прорве денег.

\- Ну, когда и где ты взял столько денег? - спрашивает он. – Я знаю, что восемь месяцев назад их не было, иначе нам не пришлось бы грабить склад улик.

\- Они были, только в виде инвестиций и недвижимости. Я не мог их вытащить в течение трех часов, - спокойно говорит Стив тоном, которым обычные люди объясняют почему сок в холодильнике закончился.

Дэнни от шока не может говорить пару секунд.

\- И что? Ты продал акции и недвижимость? Зачем?! Вряд ли от этих денег будет много прибыли на обычном сберегательном счете.

\- В следующий раз нам просто нужно будет сходить к банкомату, - отвечает Стив.

\- Ты говоришь мне, что ликвидировал свои активы в рамках подготовительной работы к возможной ситуации с выкупом?! – громкость тирады Дэнни нарастает, потому что какого хрена!

\- Да, - говорит Стив. Дэнни считает, что это самая прекрасная и одновременно самая ужасающая вещь, которую он когда-либо слышал.

\- Хочешь пообедаем в твоем любимом кафе? – спрашивает Стив у лишившегося способности говорить Дэнни минуту спустя.

***

Лежа в кровати в гостевой спальне Стива, Дэнни полчаса тратит на раздумья, должен ли он чувствовать себя уязвленным сложившейся ситуацией? Его растили в убеждении, что необходимо блюсти честь. Собственно, в их семье это было своего рода религией. Он думал, что ему будет стыдно жить в доме Стива бесплатно, кроме того, еще и использовать деньги Стива, но факт, что Стив – это клубок из боли, страха, надежды, нужды в нормальных человеческих отношениях - все меняет. Ему нужно, заботиться о тех, кого он выбрал.

К этому моменту становится очевидно, что Стив все время отчаянно искал семью. Семью, которая никогда не оставит его. И собрав вокруг дорогих для него людей – Стив пойдет на все, чтобы их сохранить. На все. Он отдаст им все. Дом, деньги, последнюю рубашку… Жизнь. Он это сделает, потому что ему нужно это сделать. Нужно заботиться о своей семье, окружить ее любовью.

Так что, когда Дэнни сегодня сказал свое «да», он дал Стиву причину подниматься утром с постели.

Кстати о Стиве. Дэнни слышит, кото тот бродит по дому. Даже спустя месяц Дэнни не уверен, что это. Бессонница или он проверяет периметр на предмет угрозы безопасности. Это не беспокоило его раньше, потому что длилось обычно не более получаса. Но проходит час, а Стив не вернулся в спальню, так что Дэнни идет за ним. Он находит Стива в кабинете отца. Тот смотрит на место, где упал его отец, когда в него выстрелили.

Стив, конечно, знает, что Дэнни пришел. И Дэнни знает, что раз уж Стив остался здесь, он не возражает, чтобы Дэнни его нашел в таком виде.

\- Что делаешь? – небрежно спрашивает он, прислоняясь к столу.

Стив молчит и не двигается.

\- Потому что, когда я слышал тебя раньше, я решил, что ты, не знаю, делаешь свои ниндзя штучки, проверяя дом. Но ты тут, стоишь в печали… Конечно, понятно почему, но, ты, знаешь, как-то слишком мрачный.

Стив посмотрел на него устало, очевидно слишком измученный, чтобы спорить.

\- Мне сон приснился, - тихо говорит он. – Где я просыпаюсь, а я один. Все мертвы.

Дэнни моментально представляет себе, как Стив просыпается в пустом доме, бродит по нему в тишине. Потом выходит на пустынный пляж. Он задается вопросом, что делал Стив, чтобы убедить себя, что это не сон, что его друзья живы? В голове тут же появляется картинка Стива, сидящего у дверей его квартиры с инфракрасным датчиком тепла в руках.

\- Ладно, пошли, - он берет Стива за руку и тянет за собой мимо главной спальни, в гостевую. Подталкивает, чтобы миновать дверь и усаживает на кровать. Он знает, что этот поступок вовсе не поможет понять Стиву, где должны проходить границы между ними. Вообще-то, сделает только хуже. Но да что уж…

Стив ошарашенно смотрит на него и тут Дэнни понимает, что испытывает Стив, постоянно удивляя его. 

\- Спать, Стив! И только. Если тебе снова приснится тот сон, ты проснешься, увидишь, как я мирно соплю в подушку и убедишься, что все в мире идет хорошо.

Стив скованно лежит на кровати, как будто вся ситуация какая-то ловушка. Дэнни пофиг, он дремлет. В конце концов, Стив расслабляется и засыпает, растянувшись рядом с Дэнни.

В общем, когда Грейс появилась в пятницу, Дэнни оказался не готов объяснять ей, почему папа спит в одной кровати с дядей Стивом. Да. Как-то он не успел проработать как следует, объяснение, почему он спит в дядей Стивом даже для себя.

Видимо, она приняла это хорошо, потому что разбудила их, смеясь ворвавшись в комнату, и запрыгивая на кровать между ними, требуя, чтобы дядя Стив немедленно вел ее плавать. Дэнни списал это на гибкость молодого разума и только понадеялся, что Грейс будет застрахована от той головной боли, которую способен причинять Стив.

***

Как-то он приходит домой после тяжелого понедельника и обнаруживает неприятное послание на автоответчике.

Дэнни уже смирился с тем, что является членом одной из тех семей, которым необходимо предоставлять дополнительные стулья при проведении бесед между родителями и учителем.  
Но со Стивом на прицепе, ситуация достигает пика абсурда. Добавить еще одного человека и им придется нанимать организатора мероприятий, чтобы он их рассаживал.

Директор Марсден сердечно приветствует их.

\- Симпатичные кресла, - говорит Дэнни, глядя на небольшие плюшевые кресла, столпившиеся с одной стороны стола. – Может быть вам сократить расходы на фурнитуру и вместо них организовать курсы по толерантности?

\- Именно поэтому мы здесь и собрались, мистер Уильямс, - начинает Марсден.

\- Детектив Уильямс, - поправляет Стив.

\- Детектив Уильямс, поэтому мы здесь. Чтобы обсудить произошедший инцидент и убедиться, что повторения не будет.

\- «Инцидент». Как мило. Какой-то пацан, Томми, заставил мою дочь плакать, когда сказал, что я и лейтенант коммандер МакГарретт выродки, не имеющие права жить в этой прекрасной стране и когда умрем - отправимся в ад, потому что ничего лучшего не заслуживаем…

\- Ты весьма верно описал произошедшее, Дэниель, - говорит Рейчел, даже без своей обычной нотки язвительности в голосе. Она так расстроилась, когда Грейс, рыдая, вывалила им все те гадости, которые повторял тот мальчишка.

\- Так что я хочу знать, кто родители этого мальчика? – спрашивает Дэнни.

\- Мистер и миссис Симек, - отвечает директор, бросая нервный взгляд на Стива, который решил, что выражение лица, с которым он допрашивает преступников, самое то для родительского собрания. 

Дэнни в недоумении и в бешенстве, но в состоянии себя контролировать.

\- А разве мы знакомы с мистером и миссис Симек? Когда они стали свидетелями нашего гейского поведения?

\- Они прочитали о ваших с коммандером МакГарреттом отношениях в газете. В Hawaiian Mirror, вышла статья на двух страницах о влиятельных геях военнослужащих, которые отрицают правило «не спрашивай – не говори».

\- Был ли тон статьи положительным? – спрашивает Дэнни, потому что это важно. Очень важно. Ему насрать, что люди считают его геем. Но его бесит, когда его дочери доставляют неприятности всякие Томми Симеки или Hawaiian Mirror.

\- Непристойным – вероятно более соответствует истине, - признается директор.

Дэнни откидывается в кресле, сжимая недовольно губы.

\- Понятно.

\- Упокойся, Дэниэль. Я признаю, что это неприемлемо, и мы должны решить этот вопрос. Но ты должен успокоиться, - говорит Рейчел. Дэнни ненавидит, когда она произносит «успокойся» несколько раз подряд.

Стен, видимо, решает держать свой рот на замке в этот раз. Стив, похоже, впал в ступор, хотя посторонний и не заметит ничего за этим фасадом. Так что, понимает Дэнни, все ложится на его плечи.

\- Я спокоен. Я очень спокоен, учитывая, что мы, - говорит он своим «спокойным» голосом и широким жестом указывает на присутствующих по эту сторону стола. – Платим немалые деньги, чтобы обеспечить благополучие нашей дочери. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Конечно, я горжусь ее первым местом за доклад о полном жизненном цикле морского анемона…

\- Да, плакат был замечательный, - внезапно, улыбаясь, встревает Стив.

\- Спасибо, Стивен. Давай, оставим это в стороне, - говорит Дэнни. – Тем более я нахожу весьма огорчительным, что в этом благополучном окружении она столкнулась с поведением, которое я мог бы ожидать разве что от учеников школы в Аннаполисе (Аннаполис - столица штата Мэриленд. Там расположена Военно-морская академия США).

Вступает Стив. Это их рутина: «злой полицейский» и «страшный морской котик». 

\- Вообще-то, выпускники моего класса весьма продвинуты в этом отношении. Я говорил тебе, что Хилл и Мартинес решили узаконить отношения? Мы приглашены на прием, но не на церемонию. Они хотят, чтобы она была скромной.

Дэнни бросает на него полный страдания взгляд, потом возвращается к директору.

\- Да, так вот… Получается эти люди, которые проводят время в тяжелых тренировках в гипер-гетеросексуальной среде, вынужденные постоянно преодолевать неприятие своих сослуживцев, выслушивают оскорбления их образа жизни, вот эти вот люди будут более приятной компанией для моей дочери, чем маленький мальчик - ученик вашей школы?

Он решает, что изложил свое мнение весьма красноречиво, поэтому жестом предлагает выступить директору.

\- Я понимаю ваше разочарование, - говорит директор и Дэнни чувствует, как начинает дергаться глаз. Потому что только, если директор Марсден не провел весь день гоняясь за наркокартелем, в рубашке, на которую вырвало наркомана, а при возвращении домой в одиннадцатом часу вечера не обнаружил на автоответчике звонок от бывшей жены, которая сказала, что их дочь травят в школе из-за гейского секса ее отца, которого в действительности у него нет - он и малейшего понятия не имеет, насколько велика степень его разочарования.

Что-то эдакое, видимо, все же проскальзывает в его взгляде, потому что директор быстро говорит:

\- Заверяю вас, что мы тоже находим такое положение дел неприемлемым. Мы придерживаемся политики терпимости…

\- Ну да, ну да, - кивает Дэнни. – Именно поэтому моя дочка пришла домой в слезах, потому что какое-то маленькое д… какой-то маленький мальчик донес до нее новый смысл слова «фея»?

Рейчел с предупреждением сжимает его плечо. А Стив резко встает. Дэнни не уверен, что Стив собирается делать, но, когда Стив вот так вот решительно встает, все заканчивается паникой, стрельбой и вызовом пожарных. 

\- Стивен, успокойся, - приказывает Рейчел и шок от этого приказа останавливает Стива от озвучивания каких бы то ни было угроз, какие пришли ему в голову. После того, как он садится в кресло, Рейчел продолжает.

\- Как вы видите, эта ситуация сильно расстроила всех присутствующих, а также нашу дочь, - она со значение смотрит на Стена и тот моментально цепляет на лицо выражение лица, долженствующее показать, как он расстроен существующей в школе нетерпимостью и неприятием.

\- Так что для демонстрации того, что ваша политика работает, вам необходимо: применить к мальчику некоторые дисциплинарные меры, а также перевести его в другой класс. В задачи нашей дочери не входит объяснение этому мальчику общечеловеческих норм поведения. Это ваша работа. Кроме того, вы наймете в специализированных компаниях людей, для проведения семинаров на данную тему, для сотрудников школы и учащихся. Если вы, в оговоренные сегодня сроки, не выполните эти требования – мы заберем нашу дочь из вашей школы и обратимся к адвокатам. 

Директор Марсден становится заметно бледнее.

\- Надо сказать - гораздо приятнее наблюдать, как ты делаешь это с кем-то другим, а не со мной – ухмыляясь, говорит Дэнни. 

\- Да что ты говоришь, - ворчит Рейчел.

И это все. Дэнни покидает кабинет директора в надежде, что остальная часть дня пройдет гораздо лучше.

***

\- Мы должны заняться сексом, - говорит Стив за ужином этим вечером.

Дэнни продолжает жевать свою лазанью, потому что уже поднакопил резистентности к шокирующим заявлениям Стива.

Собственно, чего удивляться-то? Если все, даже какой-то пацан, которого они никогда не видели считают, что они вместе-вместе, то это явно неспроста. Дыма без огня не бывает. То да се…

С другой стороны, Дэнни все же удивлен. Потому что Стив все делает в каком-то странном порядке и Дэнни не был уверен просто это его странность так проявляется или все же, все происходящее имеет какое-то отношение к влечению и романтике.

Так что он съедает еще немного лазаньи и говорит:

\- Довольно внезапное предложение парню за обедом.

\- Мы спим вместе, - говорит Стив и Дэнни знал, что это когда-нибудь вернется и укусит его за задницу. 

Он отталкивает тарелку. Он больше не хочет есть. Собственно, он в панике. Несмотря на то что он мечтал об этом, реальность застала его врасплох. И сейчас, когда их жизни так сильно связаны, почему-то ему кажется, что это все плохая идея.

Он думает об искалеченном Стиве. Как тот нуждается в нем, а ведь он не так уж хорош. И, может быть, Стиву будет лучше без него. Без всех его занудствований, воплей т.д. и т.п. Но уже поздно. Потому что не только он вляпался в Стива, но и Стив вляпался в него.

Так он обнаруживает себя стоящим в столовой, пытающимся найти аргументы, чтобы отговорить любовь всей своей жизни от решения заняться с ним сексом.

\- Я не слишком хорошая партия. Даже моя мать так думает, - говорит он. И это правда. На прошлой неделе она говорила ему, что, если все так будет продолжаться, он никогда не найдет себе девушку.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Стив, и Дэнни чувствует себя тупым.

\- Для начала, я ненадежен. Если Рейчел и этот придурок снова переедут, я поеду следом, - ему больно это говорить, больно даже думать. Ведь это его дом. Остров стал его домом. И какого хрена он не подумал об этом, когда подписывал документы?!

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Я побеседовал со Стеном за чашкой кофе вчера…

Челюсть Дэнни падает. Ему кажется – он слышит отчетливый звук, с каким она ударяется об пол.

\- Прости, что ты сделал? Ты пил кофе… с новым мужем моей бывшей жены? Как это вообще возможно? Где ты взял его номер? Или под «побеседовал» ты имеешь в виду, что прокрался на территорию их поместья, проник в дом, разбив кухонное окно, привязал его к стулу и угрожал смертоубийством перколятором? (перколятор – вид чайника для заваривания кофе)

Стив спокойно ждет, когда он закончит и только потом продолжает:

\- Номер мне дала Грейс. Мы встретились в кафе перед работой. Я спросил его о его планах, и он сказал, что поселился здесь и не собирается уезжать.

Дэнни поражен.

\- Я потратил месяцы… Месяцы! – он поднимает палец, желая подчеркнуть важность своих слов. – Чтобы выпытать у Рейчел хоть что-нибудь об их намерениях. Все, что я получил - это намеки, загадки и запутанные подсказки… А ты спросил его за кофе…. И получил ответ.

\- Я просто хорош в общении, Дэнно, - сладко улыбается Стив.

\- Ну ладно. Тогда вот это. Это вторая причина, почему я плохой материал для бойфренда, - Стив глупо улыбается на слове «бойфренд» и Дэнни дает ему подзатыльник. У него тут кризис и Стив должен сосредоточится. – Сконцентрируйся! Мой характер смертелен для брака. Крики и злость -это все плохо сказывается на отношениях.

\- Я поговорил об этом с Рейчел, - начинает Стив, но, поглядев на Дэнни, замолкает.

\- Как это стало моей жизнью? – спрашивает Дэнни у потолка. Но успокаивается немного. Потому что происходящее уже не выглядит импульсивным решением. Предложение Стива опирается на проверенные данные. Пока Дэнни витал в облаках, Стив позаботился о практичной стороне вещей.

Стив посчитал вопрос Дэнни разрешением продолжать:

\- Ее проблема в том, что она принимала твои вопли близко к сердцу. Когда ты кричал на нее, она думала, что ты на самом деле зол на нее. У нас такого не будет.

\- Когда я ору на тебя – я на самом деле зол на тебя, - серьезно говорит Дэнни и несколько раз кивает в подтверждение своих слов. – Я злюсь всеми фибрами своей души.

Стив солнечно ему улыбается, как бы говоря - «у меня чудесный характер, все меня любят» - и отвечает:

\- Конечно, Дэнно.

Дэнни берет тайм-аут, закрывая ладонями глаза.

\- Не всем нравится факт, что у меня есть ребенок от предыдущего брака, - говорит он в конце концов. Он не может по-другому сказать, что предыдущие его пассии, еще до того, как Стив убедил все Гавайи, что Дэнни гей, не слишком были довольны новостям о Грейс.

На лице Стива появляется выражение лица, которое возникает у него в случае, когда он уверен, что раз уж что-то решил – всем остальным остается только согласиться.

\- Дом переоборудован и безопасен для ребенка, - говорит он. - Я уже говорил тебе, что не собираюсь отмахиваться от Грейс.

\- Но ты станешь моим бойфрендом… партнером… неважно… не просто соседом. Это другой вид обязательств. Ты станешь родителем, - медленно говорит Дэнни, стараясь как можно более четко донести эту мысль до Стива.

\- Она и так думает, что мы женаты. Мы живем и спим вместе. И я был на том родительском собрании.

Дэнни хочет заметить, что все вышеперечисленное было виной Стива, но тот продолжает:

\- Она все понимает. Мы поговорили об этом когда ходили по магазинам, и она сказала, что все классно, пока я буду с тобой хорошо обращаться и она сможет нести корзинку с лепестками на нашей будущей свадьбе.

Дэнни стоит с отвисшей челюстью. В голове полный раздрай: там и неверие, и возмущение, что его обошли по всем статьям, и невероятное облегчение, что все важные договоренности уже достигнуты.

\- Ты не можешь так просто говорить с моей дочерью о важных вещах и не сказать мне об этом.

\- Конечно я могу! Я же ее папа Стив, - он так искренне рад этому, что нужно быть бессердечным засранцем чтобы продолжать спорить, а Дэнни не такой.

\- У тебя готов ответ на любой вопрос, не так ли? – спрашивает Дэнни успокаиваясь. Паническое сердцебиение замедляется. Стив нацепил на лицо выражение ложной скромности и это так смешно, что Дэнни начинает хохотать.

Стив вздыхает и опускает руку на плечо Дэнни и говорит:

\- Итак: ты разведен, у тебя есть дочь, взрывной темперамент и неспособность приспосабливаться. Я люблю все это, потому что люблю тебя. Не то чтобы я совершенство.

\- Это уж точно, - автоматически бурчит Дэнни, но потом мягко улыбается. – Но довольно близок к нему.

Если бы жизнь Дэнни не была похожа на какую-то дурацкую комедию положений, в этот момент они бы целовались, утверждая свою великую любовь. Но телефон Стива звонит и, мгновение спустя, они бегут к машине, отвечая на вызов Коно.

***

Когда Рейчел звонит и говорит, что привезет Грейс в больницу, чтобы увидеться со Стивом – Дэнни приходит в бешенство. Только уверения Рейчел, что Грейс настояла на этом визите, останавливают его от обращения к адвокатам. Он спускается к ним в лобби, чтобы подготовить Грейс к тому, что она увидит в палате. Носовая канюля, капельницы в обеих руках, датчик сердечного пульса на пальце, простыня закреплена над черной от синяков грудью, обритая голова над левым ухом, где они зашивали рану, перевязанное плечо в жестком креплении.

Он опускается перед своей маленькой девочкой на колени и говорит, что Стив подрался с плохим парнем. Он, конечно, победил, но плохой парень успел побить его. Что Стив выглядит плохо, но он поправится через неделю или две. Он не говорит ей, что, когда ворвался в комнату, окровавленный Стив едва стоял на ногах, и когда Дэнни стрелял в безоружного преступника – ему было насрать на нарушение закона.

Когда Дэнни заходит в палату с Грейс – он в шоке останавливается. Стив сидит, одеяло закрывает его до пояса. Он одет в пижаму и шапочку. Ширма закрывает все отключенное медицинское оборудование для мониторинга его состояния. Он выглядит совершенно нормально, разве что немного усталым.

Грейс тоже останавливается, пытаясь, видимо, соотнести то, что ей рассказал Дэнни с тем, что она видит.

\- Ну, Чемпион, ты собираешься обнять меня или как?

Дэнни только сейчас видит двух медсестер, что стоят в углу палаты, не отрывая глаз от Стива. Человеческие мониторы контроля сердечного ритма – в истерике думает Дэнни.

Ужасное, чрезмерно взрослое выражение беспокойства покидает лицо Грейс, она счастливо улыбается и лезет обниматься. 

\- Осторожнее, - вырывается у Дэнни. Но объятие Грейс очень нежное. Она хихикает, когда Стив ерошит ей волосы. 

\- И чего бандитам неймется?! Вы с Дэнно всегда побеждаете! – говорит она.

Стив выглядит польщенным. Он улыбается Дэнни и напряжение, которое скручивало внутренности - отпускает.

\- Ага, какой-то паршивый бандит (группа хорошо вооруженных рейнджеров, которые стали наемниками) не сможет победить твоего Дэнно или «Супер-котика».

Когда Дэнни возвращается в палату после того, как отвел Грейс к Рейчел – он видит, что Стив лежит, капельницы и мониторы вернулись на свои места. Стив серый от боли. А как только входит Дэнни одна из медсестер поднимает голову и говорит:

\- Детектив Уильямс, мы вкололи ему сильное болеутоляющее, так что он будет без сознания довольно долго. Но вы можете остаться, посидеть с ним, пока он не придет в себя.

Все же есть и положительные моменты во всеобщем заблуждении об их семейном положении.

\- Спасибо… за… в общем… за то, что сделали раньше, - он слишком устал, чтобы правильно строить предложения, но она понимает.

\- Когда он начал двигать мониторы, мы решили, что он собирается сбежать. Снова. Но он сказал, что его маленькая девочка придет сейчас и он не хочет, чтобы она увидела его в таком состоянии. 

Дэнни замечает, что улыбается. Это странно, исходя из того, насколько кошмарный был этот день.  
Странно и внезапно приятно, что Стив сказал о Грейс «его маленькая девочка».

\- Где вы взяли пижаму?

\- В сувенирном магазине, так же, как и шапочку. Думайте об этом, как о подарке от жителей острова.

Она уходит и Дэнни остается в палате со Стивом. Он задумчиво разглаживает складки на простыне, потом гладит лицо Стива. Не давая себе времени передумать, быстро склоняется и целует Стива в лоб.

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он.

Стив слабо улыбается и бормочет: 

\- Люблю тебя, Дэнно.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Дэнни.

***

Когда Стиву уменьшают дозу болеутоляющих, Дэнни решает, что время пришло. Если он будет тянуть еще дольше, Стив возьмет дело в свои руки и, с его ощущением места и времени, это случится на месте преступления, в каком-нибудь грязном переулке, полном отбросов и дохлых крыс. Нет уж, спасибо!

Все этим вечером пройдет хорошо. Дэнни без зазрения совести использует тактику, отработанную Стивом, чтобы достичь цели. Он рассылает всем угрожающее сообщение, с требованием не беспокоить их этой ночью, потому что он убьет (на самом деле!) любого, кто их потревожит. Потом он готовит тушеное мясо по рецепту матери. Накрывает стол, расставляет свечи (которые нашел в комнате запасов на случай зомби апокалипсиса) и даже включает один из кошмарных стивовых дисков с легкой музыкой.

Стив заходит с пляжа через веранду, ищет, капая слюнями, источник запаха. Дэнни отсылает его надеть рубашку и вымыть руки, что в комбинации с готовкой заставляет его пережить пару ужасных секунд от мысли, что он одержим духом своей матери. 

Но потом возвращается Стив, лыбится, глядя на свечи и садится за стол.

\- Итак, гражданское партнерство включает в себя: совместное проживание, объединение банковских счетов и назначение друг друга поверенными при несчастных случаях, - говорит Дэнни. Стив выглядит смущенным, что подтверждает догадку Дэнни - тот давным-давно все это знал и на самом деле провел кампанию под названием «замуж за Дэнни – режим стелс».

Дэнни еще какое-то время пристально смотрит на Стива, давая понять, что он обо всем догадался.

\- Поскольку у нас все это уже есть, да, Стивен? Мы, собственно уже замужем, исключая торт и секс.

\- На самом деле, я не люблю торты, - говорит Стив. Дэнни мужественно игнорирует сказанное, уверенный, что это было задумано, чтобы сбить его с мысли.

Он опирается руками на стол и нависает над Стивом.

\- Послушай, это очень важно. Понимаешь? Важно! – говорит он внушительно.

\- Я слушаю, - отвечает Стив.

\- Я говорил с губернатором, и она сказала, что наш иммунитет распространяется и на правило, запрещающее супругам работать вместе…

\- Погоди, ты говорил с губернатором? – прерывает его Стив.

\- Да, Стивен. Я говорил с губернатором, - терпеливо отвечает Дэнни.

\- Это совершенно неуместно. Она мой босс, - хмурится Стив.

Вот это? Это уже чересчур! Дэнни в раздражении всплескивает руками и отходит от стола. 

\- Ты говорил с моей дочерью. Ты говорил с моей бывшей. Ты говорил с новым мужем моей бывшей жены! И она не твой босс. Потому что, если бы она была твоим боссом, она бы остановила тебя от свершения всех тех безумных глупостей, которые ты делаешь, вместо того чтобы потом намыливать тебе за них шею. Кроме того, я не верю, что ты начал сучиться из-за этого, в тот момент, когда я делаю тебе хреново предложение руки и сердца!

\- О, - говорит Стив.

\- И вместо того чтобы произносить приготовленную романтическую речь, я тут ору, отвечая на вопросы дебильной викторины! - вопит Дэнни, как будто это вина Стива.

\- Я бы хотел послушать речь, - вмешивается Стив.

Дэнни развязывает свой галстук и отбрасывает его в сторону. Потом расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Стив смотрит на открывшуюся шею остановившимся взглядом.

\- Стивен МакГарретт. Я понял, что люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой остаток своих дней здесь, на этом острове, даже если морская вода разъедает мою машину, а песок забивается в любые туфли, которые я одеваю. Ты можешь учить Грейс серфингу, и она может ходить по выходным в гавайскую школу со своей подругой. Я откажусь от галстука и не буду застегивать верхнюю пуговицу рубашки даже на работе, исключая судебные заседания. Я извинюсь перед Камеконой и другими гавайцами за то, что был… некоторым родом предвзят к ним (но перед преступниками извиняться не буду). Когда я не буду занят всеми этими важными делами, а также выполнением служебного долга, я буду посвящать свое время свершению кое-каких вещей, о которых не говорят в приличном обществе, в твоей огромной кровати. Короче: я остаюсь здесь навсегда. На этом куске вулканической породы. С тобой.

Стив выглядит возбужденным, ошеломленным и растроганным. Дэнни это нравится.

\- Я все равно не буду есть пиццу с фруктами, - говорит он. Хотя у него есть подозрение, что Стив, празднуя свой успех в выполнении операции «тайный брак», начал проникаться вкусами Дэнни в пицце.

Ну да ладно. С этим он сможет жить. 

 

Конец


End file.
